Operation: Mr Right
by Kolinshar Benito
Summary: Mamoru-baka has always treated Usagi like a child, so she wants out. When Pluto grants her wish, she is sent to dimension after dimension, looking for the right man... Will she ever find Mr. Right? (Ch. 4: LotR) (SM/Multi-crossover)
1. Chapter 1: Earth in an Unearthly Sense: ...

Operation: Mr. Right  
  
Chapter One: Earth in an Unearthly Sense (REVISED)  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
August 2002 (Revised September 2002)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A Sailor Moon Multi-Crossover. Currently Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is Chapter One REVISED! I think I rushed the old version a little too fast, so I'm editing it a bit. A little more words, and more descriptiveness. Sheesh! I only started school on Tuesday and I'm already rushing to do this. Lol, I love writing. I may not be that good at it, but I love writing. And reading. Lol! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this NEW AND IMPROVED chappy. I've been wondering. You know when you type triple dots? Like three periods? (.) They don't seem to be showing up for me anymore when I post new chapters up. So it's a little odd to read. Anyone know why? Or is it just a glitch? *cough, cough* Okay okay! I'll shut up now. ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: AHHH!!! What do you mean I don't own anything?!!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The wind whistled into the night, but a figure was sheltered from the harsh breeze by the tall apartment buildings looming overhead. A woman walked down the dark street, her figure slouched, but her eyes expressing concern. Usagi sighed, but straightened her back as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. Crystalline blue eyes twinkled brightly, but not with the cheeriness it usually held. Her eyes glimmered with a hidden meaning.  
  
Okay, so Mamoru could be an ass if he wanted. He was a prick that desired the world, and he wanted it the easy way. The bastard had broken up with her.. again, all because of some silly reason that she couldn't fulfill his needs. Usagi snorted in disgust. Like she would want to anyway. Her hands clenched into fists as he remembered him hassling her. Damn bastard..  
  
She broke off her thoughts with a sigh as she remembered what she was thinking before Mamoru's ugly head had popped up into her mind.  
  
Oh yeah.. with that thought, she reaching deeper into her pockets and brought out a multi-colored broach. It quickly shifted form, changing its shape to a cellular phone. Other than the fact that it was a light shade of pink, it looked like a normal phone. Pressing a button that had a little time staff etched onto it in black ink, she held the communicator much like you would a cell phone. (AN: Duh, what other way is there to hold a cell phone?)  
  
"Princess?" A voice answered on the other line, her deep voice in a questioning tone.  
  
"Hey Plu-- err, I mean Setsuna. Would you mind meeting me today? Um.. for coffee? My treat," Usagi covered. Usagi's tone was a bit edgy, and her cover up didn't really make a good excuse.  
  
'Pathetic,' Usagi though grumpily.  
  
Setuna was the Guardian of Time for crying out loud.  
  
Setsuna smirked. She knew the reason Usagi wanted to meet with her. And because of the fact that Usagi hated coffee, it only increased her knowing of this timeline's fate.  
  
"Alright. I'm free in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you at the Crown Game Arcade," Setsuna said.  
  
Usagi nodded, although it seemed as though she was a bit surprised with the answer.  
  
"Alright, see you there."  
  
The blonde girl shut the phone, quickly stuffing back into her pocket, as it reverted to its broach form. Why did Setsuna agree to meet with her? Usagi knew she had better things to be doing. Then her jaw dropped. That little.. Agh! Setsuna knew! She knew and she didn't tell her! Usagi was her PRINCESS! Dammit.  
  
---------------  
  
"Princess," Setsuna said, nodding curtly as she settled down and seated. Sitting across from her princess, she took a sip of the Green tea that Usagi had already ordered for her.  
  
Usagi managed a small grin despite her previous thoughts about her guardian.  
  
"I'm guessing you already know why I'm here. And what I'm going to ask you..?" Usagi said in a rather bored voice.  
  
Setsuna laughed, drawing Usagi's attention once again.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I suppose this isn't the only universe out there is there? I mean, in a matter of parallel universes. Like.. Earth.. I guess.. but a different Earth..?" Usagi questioned. "Do you get what I mean?"  
  
Setsuna sat in silence, staring at her princess. Drawing her garnet orbs away from Usagi's blue ones, she took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Yes.. I do know what you mean. And your assumption is correct. We aren't the only.. world out there in an.. Earthly sense."  
  
Usagi grinned.  
  
"I want to visit them." She declared to her long-time friend. "With a romantic output to it.." She added, blushing.  
  
Mamoru probably could care less about her.  
  
With that, Setsuna gave a sigh. Usagi gave her a confused look.  
  
"What? You can do it, right?" She stated, with an edge of panic in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I can. But, the future of timeline rests in your hands. Are you sure you do not want Crystal Tokyo to occur?" Setsuna asked, her voice stern.  
  
Usagi was taken back. Crystal Tokyo? Gone? But then that would mean that Chibi-Usa..  
  
"Yes, Chibi-Usa will not be born," Setsuna said as if reading her thoughts, though her voice firm. "If you decide to leave, Crystal Tokyo will not occur, therefore not resulting with Chibi-Usa."  
  
"But.." Usagi gaped.  
  
"Chibi-Usa will exist in another time line. Do not worry, there must be at least one of every possible reality," Setsuna reassured, taking another sip of her tea.  
  
Suddenly, the chocolate shake in Usagi's hands tasted like dirt. If she left, she could be responsible for the possible destruction of Earth. She could be selfish enough to..  
  
Usagi shook her head. She would not think that way. Earth's fate rested on her shoulders alone. For all she knew, she could create a better future for Earth!  
  
Usagi stared long and hard into the Guardian of Time's eyes. Sensing no hostility toward her, Usagi knew that Setsuna would support her decision even if it meant the end of the world.. though she knew that that would not happen.. well, not in this reality anyway.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it," Usagi said in a confirming tone.  
  
Setsuna nodded slowly, and gestured toward the door. Usagi smiled, and pulled out some cash, leaving it on their table.  
  
The two made their way out of the Arcade, and possibly, one of them, out of the life of a senshi forever.  
  
---------------  
  
They told no one of where she was headed. They didn't have to. All because of the holographic figure of Queen Serenity rained down on their parade.  
  
"I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU TO GO!" The former queen of the moon shrieked shrilly at the reincarnated form of her daughter.  
  
"Listen mother," Usagi spat out, more darkness foreboding on saying 'mother,' "I've already fulfilled my destiny of Sailor Moon. I've died how many times already, and my supposed-to-be-husband is out there with some other woman. I want out," She seethed darkly, glaring at the fairy like form of her former mother.  
  
"Serenity.." The queen tried again, this time in a more coaxing voice.  
  
Usagi grunted and rolled her eyes at the Queen's attempts.  
  
"It's Usagi, if you don't mind," She corrected, grabbing a couple of casual shirts and stuffing them in a backpack.  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes narrowed. "Usagi, mesume*, listen to your mother. I know what's best for you. Crystal Tokyo is going to be THE Utopia! Why wouldn't you want that to happen? You've seen that you will have a wonderful daughter, a beautiful kingdom, and loyal subjects. Why throw that all away?"  
  
"Alright 'mother,' I'll tell you why. It's because I've already seen my future. It's me sitting on a high horse with nothing to do but exile traitors. I've seen the Crystal Tokyo future, and it seems great. Really, it's great. It really is the Perfect kingdom. But, I don't want it," She said, stalking out toward the door, leaving a completely angry and bewildered Queen Serenity.  
  
But Usagi stopped, as she turned around and faced her former Mother.  
  
"Oh yes, you forgot to mention one thing. I would have had a perfect daughter, with a perfect kingdom, and the perfect subjects. But where's the perfect husband?" She asked, biting back her tears and gripping the door handle tightly. She opened the door and stepped out of the room.  
  
Queen Serenity gaped at her retreating form, before her own shape started shimmering, signaling that she would have to go. She gave a sigh, as she finally understood what Usagi wanted.  
  
The only evidence that she had been there was the star locket that held a painfully, haunting memory and tune. The golden coating that was once like polished gold, was dulled and scratched severely. Its case was open, but the music that usually would have been playing wasn't, and the room was soundly silent.  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi withheld the tears that threatened to come bursting out. But, no, she had to make it on time. She wasn't going to screw this chance up. She quickly hailed a taxi, bringing her to the old remains of Mugan High School. A figure loomed in the distance as the driver hesitantly drove closer to the rumored haunted site.  
  
Paying the driver with more than what was necessary, he gave his thanks and quickly left the area. A figure clad in the senshi suit of Pluto stood in the middle of the buildings remains, her time staff held in front of her as if ready to hit something.  
  
"Princess," Sailor Pluto acknowledged. Her gaze did not linger on the blonde senshi for long as she looked toward the horizon, the rising sun almost hitting its first rays to shine on this side of the hemisphere.  
  
"Usagi, transform," She ordered. Usagi nodded, before holding the same broach that had transformed into her communicator high above her.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!" Usagi cried out, before the blinding lights and ribbons surrounded her body.  
  
"Sailor Moon, when the first rays of sunlight hit this area, a vortex will appear. I do not know where it will bring you, but I will monitor you for sure. Please take care," Sailor Pluto said, her voice wavering slightly with a touch of emotion on the ending comment.  
  
Sailor Moon once again bit back tears. Grabbing her backpack, she slipped it onto her back. The first rays of the sunrise hit one of the most evil infested places of Tokyo, before a multi-colored vortex swallowed the girl whole.  
  
She disappeared with a surprised cry. Only then did the senshi of Time waver from her form as she calmly held the staff to her side.  
  
"Fare well.. Princess.." She murmured, her voice only to be carried off by the wind.  
  
---------------  
  
Usagi landed feeling as though she had landed on a rocky terrain. Grunting, she felt pain flare through her lower torso. Oddly enough, surrounding her was snow. Fluffy, undisturbed white snow covered the entire area, and even her abrupt landing did not make the snow feel very comforting.  
  
Okay.. so she landed in an alternate reality, only to end up in a snow covered field? But then she really took in her surroundings. It was cold, and it was rather hard to breathe to a human being. Then she realized she was no longer transformed. And she felt very weak. But she felt relatively weak in the magical area. Traveling to this universe must have taken a lot out of her.  
  
Looking down, she took in what she was wearing. Instead of the senshi fuku she had been wearing before, a parka was draped around her, making her look like an Eskimo. Warm fuzzy boots that looked a lot like moccasins were buried a foot and half deep in the snow. Which did not help with her already short frame. Feeling around, she saw that her ordinary suitcases had been turned into a hiking backpack.  
  
And she wasn't completely defenseless. A red bow was lying on the ground a few feet away from her, it's quiver not too far behind. Slinging the quiver onto her already covered back, she trudged through the snow and grabbed the bow. A warm feeling seemed to be coming from the weapon, and she looked at it. Fire decorated it nicely as the flames seemed to be flickering lively. Strapping her weapons on, she saw a dagger strapped onto her left leg. She jumped a bit, trying to adjust all the extra weight. Yeesh, this was heavy.  
  
Gazing around, she took in her surroundings and felt herself gasp. Mountain peaks surrounded her. Oh my.. she pretty much was on a mountain range with the same equivalent as the Himalayas. She groaned. Great, her first journey takes her to a place that'll make her freeze to death.  
  
Then she heard voices, no too far away. Or.. maybe it was the wind just carrying the voices along, but this far? Someone defiantly was going mountain climbing right now. Now to find them..  
  
She followed the voices, rather cheery as a matter of fact. Who the hell would be happily trekking though an arctic area? Oh.. wait, they were taking about.. mushrooms?! A harsh whistle was heard. The snow began to fall from the heavens as it swirled around her body. Agh! Great, just what she needed. A blizzard when she was standing a foot and a half deep in snow. Oh, she would kill for snowshoes at the moment.  
  
---------------  
  
A shrill whistle was heard, signaling that a blizzard was ready to blow. Caradhras** was defiantly not happy with their arrival. A sudden gust of wind nearly blew Gandalf over, but he trudged through the deep snow, desperate to get as far as they could before the storm started up.  
  
But the wind was hard enough to blow the nearby Hobbits over. Aragorn caught Frodo as he tumbled down the icy landscape. The cold wind nipped at his skin cruelly. Leaning back in his grasp, the small hobbit quickly rightened his posture, his hand immediately reaching for the ring that was held on a chain on his neck. There was nothing. He glanced up to search for it; afraid that he had lost the One Ring, and found out that Boromir was already staring at it possessively.  
  
"'Tis such a shame, to go through all this trouble just for such a tiny thing.." The man of Gondor murmured. Wavy dark locks framed his face, and gray eyes now held a hidden fire to them, as the Ring made him feel the oversensing desire to wear it.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn bit out sharply, bringing Boromir out of his idolizing trance. Boromir glanced up, confusion on his face.  
  
"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered.  
  
Boromir walked slowly to the two people at the end of the line. He hesitantly held it out to the Ring Bearer, and Frodo quickly snatched it out of his grasp, stuffing it in his pocket. Boromir laughed, and ruffled Frodo's hair playfully.  
  
As the tension reduced, Aragorn slowly let go of the hilt of his sword.  
  
But the keen sense of an elf is not to be mocked. Well, maybe by the Dwarves, but that's besides the point. And Legolas was alert, straining his senses.  
  
"Someone is here," The Elf said.  
  
All weapons were drawn, or knocked for Legolas' bow and arrow.  
  
A petite woman suddenly stumbled around a large rock, covered in snow, making her look like a snow-covered beast.  
  
Legolas' arrow flew toward the woman swiftly.  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi grumbled as she felt some snow sneak its way into her boots. Dammit! Now her feet were freezing! Agh.. this was worse then fighting Beryl at the North Pole..  
  
She groaned. It wasn't the time to be muttering about Metallia's most trusted henchmen. Or woman in this case. More snow fell into her boots. Grumbling, only one thought that was good came to mind.  
  
'At least I got transported by a bubble when I went to battle her..'  
  
She slipped slightly as she fell to the ground with a plop. Snow rained down on her, covering her hair and body, so she wrapped the coat closer to her.  
  
She rounded a large boulder, sensing that someone was near. Was it the person who was talking about food again?  
  
But out of the blue, she let out a shriek as she saw the Elven made arrow come speeding toward her.  
  
-----------------  
  
*Mesume: daughter (did I spell that right?) **Caradras: the mountain that defeated the Fellowship and then they had to go through the mines. (did I spell that right?)  
  
Hmm.. I don't know if I spelled those two right. Feedback please!  
  
O.o.. okay, I know I said I revised it, but it was only little minor details. Like the spell check I forgot to do and I realized I spelled Aragorn wrong. Lol! I forgot the second 'r'. And I added a few more phrases. Well, anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am! *grins* Review! Review, review, review!! Well, I do accept constructive criticism, but flames were used on the WTC's, so don't even DARE to use them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
Review please!  
  
Ciao minna-chan!  
  
~KB Jackie-chan 


	2. Chapter 2: The Man of the Shadows: LotR

Operation: Mr. Right  
  
Chapter Two: The Man in the Shadows  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
September 2002  
  
---------  
  
  
  
A Sailor Moon Multi-Crossover. Currently Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
Usagi grumbled as she felt some snow sneak its way into her boots. Dammit! Now her feet were freezing! Agh.. this was worse then fighting Beryl at the North Pole..  
  
She groaned. It wasn't the time to be muttering about Metallia's most trusted henchmen. Or woman in this case. More snow fell into her boots. Grumbling, only one thought that was good came to mind.  
  
'At least I got transported by a bubble when I went to battle her..'  
  
She slipped slightly as she fell to the ground with a plop. Snow rained down on her, covering her hair and body, so she wrapped the coat closer to her.  
  
She rounded a large boulder, sensing that someone was near. Was it the person who was talking about food again?  
  
But out of the blue, she let out a shriek as she saw the Elven made arrow come speeding toward her.  
  
She blinked. Was she hallucinating? But the arrow was coming toward her. Against the wind.  
  
Immediately, one thought went through her mind.  
  
Run.  
  
And like hell did she try run! Well, as fast as running was going to get her when she was going against the icy wind of a blizzard, was trudging through two feet of snow, and was carrying the extra weight of her pack and weapons. She cried out in pain as she arrow pierced her shoulder.  
  
Grunting in pain, she made herself stay standing, or be buried to death by the rate of that the snow was falling now. Turning her head behind her to see who had fired the weapon, and curse them to hell, she was slightly disappointed and anxious with a combination of fear. All she could see was white. Squinting, she saw a faint outline of some travelers being covered by the blizzard. She had to find shelter. And she had to find it quick.  
  
Oh by the moon, please help me! Usagi suddenly felt very fearful as she remembered the harsh words that she had told her mother earlier on. Oh God, I'm sorry mother. Just please, help me out of here.  
  
(Insert singing angels)  
  
And like an answer to her prayer, her eyes landed on a cave in the clearing. Yes! Shelter! Dive, dive, dive Usagi!  
  
Usagi quickly tried to make it to the cave as if she was going over hurdles, but it was no go. The wind simply would not allow it. The shivering girl sighed.  
  
'Guess I have to do it the long way..'  
  
She quickly tired to trek her way toward the stone shelter.  
  
-------------  
  
Blow! Blow wind blow!!  
  
"GANDALF!! WE MUST SEEK SHELTER! NOW!!" Boromir shouted over to his leader, but to no avail. The wind simply carried them away. But by the waving of his arms and the movement of his mouth, Gandalf understood what the man of Gondor was trying to say.  
  
Nodding his head in a huge motion, he raised his staff as if trying to use it as a shield to block his eyes from the snow.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas trailed in the back, each one carrying one of the Halflings. Frodo was in Aragorn's arms and Pippin was in Legolas'. Sam, Merry, and Gimli were left, staying close the wizard as he was trying to navigate them through the wind.  
  
Through all the flurry of snow, I don't know how he did it. But he did.  
  
Gandalf's blue eyes finally spotted a cave in the distance.  
  
'Thank you,' Gandalf thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. He was scared that the Fellowship would have to endure the night outside in the blizzard.  
  
He turned to the Fellowship once again. The wind nearly knocked his large, gray, pointy hat off.  
  
"OVER THERE!" He bellowed into the wind, but the blizzard blew the words away. Making large motions with his hands and staff in the direction of the cave, the shivering and cold figures sighed inwardly with relief when they realized they had shelter.  
  
They turned their direction toward the cave, and as they approached their shelter, Legolas and Aragorn set the Hobbits they were carrying down and Aragorn leaned close enough to ask the keen sighted and hearing elf.  
  
"Legolas, back there. What did you shoot?"  
  
Legolas' eyes showed concern with this question. He had hit his target, but it had disappeared in the blizzard with a cry of pain and surprise.  
  
"I'm not sure," the Prince of Mirkwood replied. The uneasiness in his eyes did not retreat as he neared their destination.  
  
---------  
  
When Usagi did reach the cave, she could feel the outer edges of her wound starting to freeze up. Her pale skin was gunna be getting frostbite if she didn't treat the wound soon.  
  
Usagi collapsed on the cold cave floor the minute she entered her shelter for the night. Wincing in pain, she slid they pack off her shoulders, carefully sliding it over her injured shoulder. But it was in vain as the strap hit the wound, opening up the wound even more. Blood dropped onto the ground. The bow and quiver fell with a clatter on the floor. As far as she could tell of her wound, the arrow had broken in half, the pointy edge still embedded deep in her skin.  
  
Her body screamed sleep. Her conscious screamed at her to treat the wound before it became infected. As her shoulder screamed with pain, trembling hands tried to unbuckled the clasp of her backpack for her first air kit, but after more than a few tries, she collapsed with exhaustion.  
  
---------  
  
Boromir and Gandalf entered the cave first to check of any dangers. And the first thing they noticed was blood. And lots of it. A quiver of arrows lay discarded at the entrance, and they had feared that they had discovered the layer of some beast. Specifically the one that Legolas' had shot. But-- beast's did not usually carry around a quiver of arrows 'just because.'  
  
The fiery red bow to match the quiver didn't stray too far. And the blood that had been only small droplets on the stone floor had now began to turn into pools. Now they were very worried that they had stumbled across the layer of some savage beast. But then again, they couldn't endure another night outside on the mountain with a storm like that blowing.  
  
Then Boromir spotted Usagi.  
  
"GANDALF!" He cried out, fear, panic and surprise echoing throughout the entire cave. A pair of Elven ears picked up the startled cry.  
  
The old man hurried over as if he had been 100 years younger than he looked. The Grey Wizard flew to Usagi's side, and turned her over. Only Usagi's shallow breathing showed that she was alive. Her lips had started to turn blue.  
  
'An Elf? What is an Elf-' Gandalf cut off his own thoughts as his eyes widened at the sight of her rounded ears and large wound that had once again started to gush out blood.  
  
"Call the others to come inside. And make sure Legolas comes to me," He ordered Boromir. The man of Gondor was surprised by the command. Nonetheless, the nodded his head as he ran to get the others.  
  
---------  
  
^^ Usagi's Dream.. thing.. ^^  
  
Black. As far as the eye could see. Save for a human girl, former princess of the moon, sorta floating in the nothingness.. -naked-.  
  
"Great. It was black. How come almost all my dreams happen in a void?" She grumbled to herself. She looked around. It was still black.. shouldn't something be popping up by now??  
  
True to her thoughts, the black void around her swirled. Changing to an opaque color, she realized that her bare body was replaced with her sailor senshi garb. Tugging at the material, she melded into the familiarity of the suit.  
  
"Hey Usagi," a voice called out. It was familiar as Usagi turned around, and faced to priestess of the shrine on Cherry Hill.  
  
"Rei," Usagi replied, surprise evident.  
  
The raven haired woman laughed sadly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? It's been a whole month.." Rei murmured, her violet eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
Usagi blinked and stepped back in surprise. "What do you mean a month? I've only been in this world for a couple hours!"  
  
Rei looked up, surprised. Shaking her head, she retorted in a demanding tone. "No, it's been a whole month."  
  
"No, I don't think I was uncon-.. umm.. yeah.." Usagi blinked. "Maybe time runs differently here."  
  
Violet eyes looked at her in confusion at her unfinished sentence. Finally, Rei nodded in agreement. "It took us two weeks just to get Setsuna to spit it out that you were gone. And it took me a couple of days to get the fire to locate you. Thanks for the great challenge, Odango."  
  
Usagi giggled slightly, a smirk forming on her features.  
  
"Happy to be of service."  
  
"So where are you anyway?" Rei asked. A perfectly plucked eyebrow was raised as her eyes shined with happiness to find that Usagi was all right.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm on some mountain range.. pretty high up in altitude actually. Somewhere like those Rocky Mountains in Canada, or even maybe the Himalayas."  
  
Rei's eyes widened on those comments. "YOU'RE ON A MOUNTAIN?!!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just lying here on a cave floor, freezing my ass off with an arrow stuck in my shoulder."  
  
Usagi stopped talking altogether. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she realized what she had just said.  
  
"WHAT?!" The senshi of Mars blew up immediately. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!! ARROW?!!"  
  
Usagi suddenly felt that Rei's voice has begun to get lower, as if she was moving away from the bellowing priestess.  
  
"Uh oh, Rei, I think I'm waking up-"  
  
And in a bright flash she was gone.  
  
--------  
  
Ack! Bright light! Usagi groaned as she shut her eyes against the light emanating from Gandalf's crystal thing.  
  
'What the hell was that? I'm in a damn cave! Where the hell is that light coming from.' Usagi thought to herself. Sudden panic went through her as she feared that robbers that suddenly had robbed her.  
  
Blink blink. But what the hell are robbers doing on the Himalayas?? Usagi thought suddenly, shooting up from her lying position.  
  
Pain shot up through her arm as she leaned on it for support. Leaning against the wall quickly, she found she was surrounded by others.  
  
Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf quickly drew their swords in defense. Crystalline blue eyes widening, the used-to be creator of Crystal Tokyo quickly grabbed the nearest object. Surprisingly enough, Frodo had lain his sword near the sleeping princess, and Sting was the thing that Usagi had grabbed. She drew the Elven blade from its sheath as she quickly met in retaliation. The three men were certainly surprised by the lady's quick defense, even when injured.  
  
The two groups looked at each other with weariness.  
  
Sensing no danger, Gandalf reshethed his sword.  
  
"My Lady, I am sorry for this intrusion. But my group needed to find shelter or we would face the fury of Caradhras."  
  
Usagi blinked. Huh?  
  
"Master Elf?" The wizard asked with familiarity.  
  
A stranger in the corner sat up slowly, and in less than a blink of an eye,  
  
Immediately, the elf that had been sitting silently in the corner jumped up. The towering blonde elf walked over to the leaning woman and falling onto his knees, tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Lady, I did not wish to harm you when I shot you. I merely thought you were some sort of beast attacking the Fellowship.." And then the prince of Mirkwood fell into a full detailed apology of how they trudged up the mountain and they were already worried because of the storm. Then all of a sudden Usagi pops up and Legolas merely thought that he was shooting a beast that was attacking them.  
  
At the end of Legolas' long apology, Usagi had only one thing to say.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My humblest apologies, My Lady," Legolas said remorsefully as he bowed respectfully toward her.  
  
"Umm, yes. Don't worry. I've been through worse," She replied, waving off his bow absentmindedly. This comment greatly aroused some thoughts through their minds. She had been through worse?  
  
"Oh yeah, I never did catch your names. I'm-"  
  
Usagi paused. What name SHOULD she give them? I mean, she was being tended by the Fellowship. It would only be polite to give them her name. In her thoughts, she had unconsiously waved her arms around.  
  
She suddenly realized that she still had the sword in her hand. Blushing, she sheathed it and passed it over to Frodo who froze immediately when he touched her hand to retrieve Sting. Usagi didn't notice  
  
Usagi? No. Serenity? BLAH!! Selene. *cough, cough* Serena. Hmm. maybe.  
  
One of the shortest of the group bowed to her and said, "Gimli, son of Gloin! Cousin to the Lord of Moria!" Usagi blinked. Where the hell was Moria? The dwarves flaming hair stood out brightly in the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Ahh.. So Mr. Shoots-At-Things-When-He- Doesn't-Even-Know-What-It-Is is a prince? Well, la de da! I'm a Princess!  
  
"Frodo Bagggins of the Shire." Frodo was suddenly looking at her curiously. His hand began to play with the necklace hanging from his neck.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, miss." Sam gave a nod as he smiled at her.  
  
"Merry and Pippin, Lady!" The two playful hobbits said, grinning as they glanced up from their food.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey," The tall bloke said with much authority. Yes.. she was supposed to know him.. how?  
  
"I am known as Strider, My Lady."  
  
But a man sat in the corner, watching the scene unfold. He was well hidden in the shadows, and no ordinary person could pick him out from the dark foreboding. But carefully observing crystalline blue orbs turned their gaze onto the hidden figure.  
  
"And you, sir, are?"  
  
"Boromir, My Lady. The man of Gondor,"  
  
They were more than surprised when she picked Boromir out from the shadows.  
  
Grey eyes from the son of Gondor in turn stared into her deep depths. The pain was great in her eyes. He could tell.  
  
"And you my Lady are known as..?"  
  
"Usagi. But call me Bunny."  
  
--------------  
  
AHH!!! HEHE!! I actually updated this!! And as for the couples, I know most people asked for Legolas, but there's so many on him already! Have you seen the amount of Legomances out there? Well, there's a lot. So I'm sorta leaning on Aragorn, or even *grins evilly* BOROMIR!! MWAHAHAHA!! Hehe.  
  
*sigh* I'm sorry for the long waits on Teething Dragons and Straight Flush. I'll try and get it out as soon as I can. Writers Blocks SUCK LIKE CRAP! And now that I have a muse (Usagi Asia Maxwell) and my inspirer (Crazygurl70), I'm bound to update soon!! MWAHAHA! But.. *inches away slightly*  
  
Asia-chan: AHH!! JACKIE-CHAN!! YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!  
  
Thanks to Crazygurl70 (Lily-chan)! Asia-chan! And Lacrea-sama!!  
  
Ciao minna-chan!  
  
-----------  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Darth Flirt (*glomps* Yo! Check it out!! #1 Reviewer over here! Thanks!),  
  
Koneko  
  
Venus (DAMN RIGHT MAMORU'S AN *cough, cough*)  
  
Sweet_n_Spicy  
  
Sailorruss  
  
Sailor Millenia (Hmm, Harry Potter you say? Interesting notion indeed.. I'll think about it!)  
  
Shannan  
  
Myst Lady (Oh yeah! Digimon or Yugioh maybe too!)  
  
solarmistress17  
  
Zpan Sven (BATMAN!! Good idea! Batman Beyond or the original? Update me on that! That's one at the top maybe!)  
  
Neko Megami (*grins* I plan to.)  
  
Ginny Starwind  
  
Maria  
  
Jen  
  
Cherry moon-miko (That's an UNDERSTATEMENT!! Aragorn is so not used as much! And yeah, I am leaning toward there too!)  
  
Celes  
  
Yuugure  
  
Neo-Queen Saturnity (*facefault* Eh, hehe! Have I been giving out the impression that I'm Italian, Spanish, or from Hawaii? Well, an answer to that would be no. Although I'd love to live in Hawaii though! But I live here is Canada! Not IN AN IGLOO!!! Hehe!)  
  
Furor Scribiendi (*Bows* I try)  
  
Starfury3000  
  
Moon (Woah, Beyblade! Never thought of that! Maybe! Hehe! LOVE RAY!!!)  
  
Thanks for the WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Excellent suggestions too! Keep 'em coming! 


	3. Chapter 3: Boromir, Rock Walls, and Krak...

Operation: Mr. Right  
  
Chapter 3: Boromir, Rock Walls, and Kraken  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
September-November 2002  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A Sailor Moon Multi-crossover. Currently Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND LORD OF THE RINGS BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN.  
  
This sucks. I don't own anything but this story. Story is no steal, because if you do, I SUE YOU!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Why the heck had she agreed to do this?  
  
This was the only thought wandering around in the self-exiled princess' mind.  
  
I mean, she could have at least called Pluto to get her off this mountain, but her damn pride had gotten to her again. She just had to agree to follow this Fellowship until they reached a city called Lothlorien, then she could wander the great outdoors in search of her true love. Ack, that sounded way too much like a corny script for a love movie.  
  
Lothlorien. Jeez, what kind at name was that anyway? Latin? Oh yeah, I forgot. Elvish. She mentally berated herself as she remembered that Legolas was some sort of elf. All of the members had assumed that she was an elf because of her golden locks. Elves were supposed to have an ethereal beauty, with perfect grace and balance. Too bad her tripping over every rock in sight quickly changed their assumption.  
  
Another freezing gust of wind almost blew her over. Ploughing through the snow is easier said than done. Especially if you've been going at it for more than 3 hours. What she would give if she had an indestructible snow blower. Usagi sighed. Oh well, she could dream.  
  
She glanced back at the slow movements of the Fellowship. Falling in step behind Gandalf and Boromir, the four hobbits were following very slowly, as the bigger men tried to make a sort of path for the halflings to follow.  
  
Usagi's thoughts drifted to the rather amusing combination of the group she was travelling with. Nine men and one woman. Three, including her, relating to royalty. Five, including her once again, who loved food. They were a rather assorted group. Elves, wizards, humans, dwarves, and hobbits.  
  
Usagi grinned a bit despite the cold that was nipping at her injured shoulder. Hobbits were very kawaii! And very short too. Usagi looked over the bits of information that she had received. Hobbits also went with the name halflings. Pretty appropriate name if you asked her.  
  
Then there was Legolas, the Elf prince of Mirkwood. Usagi eyed him, scowling at him with distaste was she watched him jump over the snow with much ease. He was practically walking on the white stuff, and jumping around on it like a friggin Bambi. How a man survived climbing a mountain only in tights was beyond her.  
  
Then there was the wizard, Gandalf the Grey. The Grey? Who would want to be called 'the Grey?  
  
A sound suspiciously relating to the sound ice makes when it was about to crack, rang clearly in her ears. Usagi quickly made her mind to turn around right this instant when she saw where she was, but then quickly reminded herself that she was already currently stuck halfway across a mountain that didn't like intruders. If that was possible. She blinked. Her eyes adjusted to look through the falling snow. Strider was shouting something.  
  
"GANDALF! We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" The ranger yelled at the top of his lungs but it was enough to be heard as only a soft whisper.  
  
"NO!" Boromir shouted back. "The Gap brings us too close to Isenguard!"  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" A muffled yell from the dwarf was heard, but only those ears that were straining to find out what was happening heard. But everyone in the Fellowship heard, including Usagi.  
  
Gap of Rohan.. Isenguard? Jeez, what a very twisted world she had fallen into.  
  
There was a great pause, and then Legolas suddenly came bounding back, the wind pushing him toward the group.  
  
"Gandalf, there is a foul voice in the air!" Damn. He jinxed it! As soon as the words had left his mouth, lighting flashed in the sky overhead. A loud crash was heard even through the monstrosity of the wind, and snow rained down on them, smothering all of them with the avalanching snow.  
  
----------  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!! COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDD!!!!!! FFFFFFRRRRRREEEEEZZZZZIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!! IIIII'MMMM GGGGOOOOIIIINNNNNGGG TTTTTOOOOOOO DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gasping for breath in her panic, she quickly had a mouthful of snow. The fluffy bits of cold were seeping down under her gloves and boots.  
  
Making her body relax and try not to trash around in a panic, she quickly tried to shovel snow out of the way to get to the top. But it was getting useless. The injury she has received from Legolas' arrow came back full force as she stretched her arms.  
  
Oh god, she was going to die.. again.. Usagi inwardly sighed saying that she couldn't do it literally. It was getting cold. And she already nearly died already less than 24 hours ago! What the heck! Now she's going to die being smothered by snow? When she friggin faced some of the most evil things to come into the universe? The battles with Beryl, The Doom Tree, Fiore, Galaxia.. blah, blah, blah! Yeah, and she was about to let herself DIE from SUFFOCATING? I DON'T THINK SO!!  
  
Adrenaline started pumping through her as she began to become determined to get to the top.  
  
This is why the senshi were so disappointed in you sometimes, Usagi berated herself. You don't have enough confidence in yourself! Get you act together girl!  
  
Eyes narrowed as she struggled to reach the top of the snow pile. It was getting harder to breath. It was getting cold.  
  
C'mon Usagi! Get to the top!  
  
Adrenaline coursed through her veins again double fold as she redoubled her efforts. She felt her hand break through the layer of snow. Almost there.. Please, someone help! Drowsy eyes began to close..  
  
Another hand grabbed hers. Callused hands from years of wielding his sword grasped the soft, cold skin of Usagi's hand.  
  
"Usagi! BUNNY! Please, wake up!" Boromir shouted at her. Shaking the girl, her lips had once again turned blue.  
  
"NO! Bunny! WAKE UP!" Boromir yelled into her ears, crushing into a hug trying to warm her up.  
  
Usagi forced her sealed eyes open as her eyes seemed to pass through, avoiding the blistering cold winds whipping her hair harshly around the two. The snow that had blocked their eyesight was gone and Boromir's grey eyes connected with her crystalline blue orbs. The howling wind pounding in their ears was gone as Usagi melted into his embrace.  
  
Darkness crept back into her mind. She welcomed it as she fell limp in the Man of Gondor's arms.  
  
"Boromir.."  
  
Stormy eyes blinked in surprise as he heard her whisper among the winds that were pounding in his ears. 'Boromir..' He thought, remembering her last whispering words. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"GANDALF! We can't say here any longer! Let us go through the mines!" Gimli pleaded once again as she had somehow ploughed his way up through the snow.  
  
Silence through the Fellowship endured as the wind blew harder.  
  
Finally, the old wizard replied, "Let the ring bearer decide."  
  
Strider had just pulled Frodo out of the snow. Going through the mines seemed to be heaven to them instead of going across the mountain.  
  
"We shall go through the mines." Frodo murmured, gripping the ring in his had slightly.  
  
"So be it," Gandalf muttered, grabbing Pippin as the young hobbit struggled to get free of the reaches of the snow.  
  
Caradhras had defeated them.  
  
The group turned around as the wind threatened to push them off the edge of the cliff. But a sudden movement in the snow made them stop. A pony's nose was sticking out of the snow.  
  
Whoops! Guess they had to unbury Bill the pony first.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Going DOWN a mountain is probably easier than going up, Usagi thought wryly as she nearly kissed the green grass the moment she laid eyes on the unfrosted ground.  
  
She was walking beside Sam, and in front of her were the two food-crazy hobbits. I mean, there's only so many times you can listen to how good mushrooms taste good with beef or carrots better. And it's only a little while later before your stomach starts rumbling for food. You can only take so much before you want to wring off their little heads for changing the subject to which pies were the best. Apple or Pumpkin?  
  
The sun began to sink low in the sky, and Gandalf decided that they would rest here for the night. The stars came out quickly, and Usagi was surprised to find some of the constellations she would see at home. well, they were similar enough. Orion appeared, followed by Ursa Major and Ursa Minor (Big and Small dipper). Cassiopeia shone brightly in the sky.  
  
You didn't see the beauty of the sky when you were living in the city. Pollution clouded everything in the night, and the only decent stars you could see were when you were far away from any town or city. But here.. it was perfect.  
  
The crackling fire suddenly snapped her out of her trance from the stars, as she found she was the center of silent attention among all the members of the Fellowship. Her eyes widened in surprise and they all turned away blushing in embarrassment.  
  
The elf prince was the one that broke the rather annoying staring contest bouncing back and forth between the opposite members of sex.  
  
Eyeing them carefully, she knew that she could trust them with some of her secrets. Usagi chose her words carefully as she regarded what she would say.  
  
"Well, my full name is Usagi Tsukino. I have a mom and dad, and a little brother named Shingo. Um.." Usagi didn't really know what to say after that. She mentally imagined herself explaining, ("Oh yes! I'm also from another universe, and am the reincarnation of a former princess of the Moon whose kingdom is long dead.) And this list trailed from her mind.  
  
"How old are you?" Sam suddenly asked, but quickly flushed as he turned away.  
  
Eyes widening in slight surprise, she answered in slight hesitation.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't really ask a last her age. It's rude," Usagi said, having a slight edge in her voice as she mock-scowled at him. Sam smiled innocently at her.  
  
Sighing, she continued, "But anyway, I'm 26." 'No, I'm really more than 1000 years old..' She shook her head clear of the sarcastic remarks.  
  
"That's old for a human," Merry butted in, not really realizing what he was saying. Frodo and Sam hissed at him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Usagi glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Merry bowed his head as Sam filled her in.  
  
"What Merry means to say is that it's old for a human woman that's not chosen a man yet," Sam explained.  
  
Pain, regret, anger and fury seemed to burn like blue flames in her eyes.  
  
Pippin's sweet innocence got the better of him, once again.  
  
"Why aren't you married?"  
  
By this time, all the hobbits smacked the youngest of the halflings on the back of his head. Crying out it protest, he rubbed the sore spot, and scowled at the half-hungry hobbits.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not married?" She said softly, fingering the area where an engagement ring used to be worn on.  
  
The group went silent, as talks about rings were very rare, especially since she did not know that they were on the quest to destroy the One Ring.  
  
"Lack of a gold wedding band, maybe?" Boromir put in, slight hurt and a tinge of jealousy flashed in his eyes for a second. The mention of a gold band suddenly brought his mind to the thoughts of a ring hanging on the nearby Hobbit's neck. Mentally growling at himself, he shut his mouth and rid himself of such vile thoughts.  
  
Gandalf observed her reaction, puffing on his pipe. Usagi's face slowly turned crimson, but it may have been the fire illuming the red hearth on her fragile features.  
  
Little smoke-figures moved along in the air as Gandalf continued to puff on the quality weed. Usagi sniffed the air suspiciously. She received a light- headed reaction for her troubles. As much tolerance she had to the things bad to her body, the pipe-weed's smoke was still very strong.  
  
'I do believe I have found the Middle-Earth equivalent to Marijuana.'  
  
More animate smoke-figures flew into the air.  
  
Gandalf turned his attention to the Man of Gondor. The human was staring at Usagi with the most peculiar look upon his face.  
  
Gandalf puffed on his pipe again. A heart floated out. Suddenly, an arrow shot out and pierced its center.  
  
'Ahh, Cupid's Arrow,' He thought with a silent chuckle.  
  
Her voice cut through the night like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"I had a boyfriend," Usagi said, finally answering. All the men flinched as they directed their attention to the lone woman in the group. Venom was dripping heavily from her voice. "Kicked him out." Her tone said that the topic was over, but the two men of Gondor did not want the conversation to finish.  
  
Mamoru's ugly picture floated into her mind. The picture was sliced in two as Boromir's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"What happened between you two?" As much as it pained him, he asked the question. He felt an absurd feeling of overprotectivness on this young woman. Amazingly, split-end free, golden hair, which fell down to her ankles at an extraordinary length; sparkling seemed to hide some hidden mirth and she had the most beautiful smile. It showed her row of pearly white teeth and the most luscious pink lips he was dying to land his own on.  
  
Then the blonde glared at him, long and hard. The intense gaze made the man flinch and turn his eyes away, showing the emotions starting to brew in their deep depths.  
  
"I'm going to bed," She declared, grabbing her pack. A thought suddenly dawned at her that she hadn't even tried to check what she had stuck in there. It had changed into a hiking pack from her normal sling-on school bag, Pluto might have conveniently put so different items in there for her use.  
  
But a certain blonde elf blocked her route as he gave her a lazy grin.  
  
"For a human woman who has endured the fury of the mountain Caradhars with a wounded shoulder, and yet has not complained once, you seem to have a temper problem, My Lady Bunny. Please? Answer the question," Legolas whispered in her ear as he guided her back to the rock she had previously occupied. His words did not seem like much of a compliment.  
  
Glaring at the woodelf, she muttered in return, "Well, when I hear praising stories of an Elf-prince whose supposed to have great aim, his recent work must not really count."  
  
Legolas face turned bright red as he stalked off and sat beside Strider looking rather grumpy.  
  
Laughing in delight at the Elf's insecurity, Gimli took full advantage of this rare moment. The dwarf roared with laughter, and his peals of humor left him off balance as he fell of the high rock he was sitting on.  
  
The Hobbits looked merely confused at these antics. Still, they pressed on with Boromir's question.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she flipped off the packs flimsy drawstring as she rummaged around to see what was hidden. Eyes widening, she found out that her pack held quite a number of items. The pile that was rather small to begin with grew steadily larger as she emptied out the contents of her bag, beginning her story.  
  
Flashlight, first aid kit..  
  
"He was a bastard. What more can I say? He went off with some other bimbo so I went my own merry way." Usagi sighed. "I didn't love him though. I know my heart lies with someone else.. out there. I just don't know where." She stopped her words as she pulled out a very delicate dress. The shimmering material was as black as the spacey void and if felt like silk against her callused fingers. The hobbits gave out surprised squeals of delight. Legolas' eyes widened a tad. He had never seen material as rich as this one's. This was to be surely expensive to make as well. Eyes narrowing, the woodland elf eyed her suspiciously. Not many untrained people went out in the wilderness, let alone woman, who went around carrying items as precious as that. Usagi was not all as she seemed. Still, Lady Bunny seemed undaunted by the appearance of her Princess garb.  
  
'Jeez Mother,' she thought, annoyed, 'I'm not going to a masquerade ball or anything.'  
  
Gandalf smiled mysteriously, as if he knew exactly and what the dress Usagi was holding in her hands was exactly. Aragorn's eyebrows shot up, and Boromir looked at her with distinct interest.  
  
And Usagi, well, she had no clue to what she was supposed to do with THIS! She was practically on a survival course, not some masquerade ball or something.. or else.. Usagi inwardly groaned. Pluto wasn't the Guardian of Time for nothing. What on Earth.. or Middle-Earth should I say, is going to happen?  
  
Naturally, nobody answered her silent question.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi blinked. They had been traveling a couple hours since dawn came, and this was their destination? Rock walls? But the dwarf that she had been walking along side with all day seemed to be looking at it with awe and adoration. Her gaze was leveled between the dwarf and the rock walls. Umm..? Right..  
  
Gimli, seeing her curious expression immediately went into a full scale story of how the Dwarves of Moria had built such exquisite walls. Usagi merely blinked. Weren't dwarves supposed to be great craftsmen? And they built ROCK WALLS, that looked like any ordinary rock wall in her world.. well, can you say, NOT impressed?  
  
But the Fellowship hiked on with some more enthusiasm, but Strider and Gandalf's features seemed to take on a more sullen look as they looked upon with oddly constructed 'Walls of Moria' which Gimli seemed to have taken great enthusiasm to look at. Usagi glanced dully at the stone structure. Nothing seemed to change. Rock walls..  
  
The Hobbits were yawning and stretching sleepily behind her. They weren't very used to waking up at the crack of dawn just to journey to visit Moria. Usagi could almost envision the sign that could have been hanging not more than a dozen yards away from her.  
  
"Historic Landmark! Come see the Walls of Moria today! Where you can see, rock walls, rock walls, and guess what?! Even MORE rock walls."  
  
Usagi giggled slightly. Legolas turned a silently questioning eyebrow toward the laughing woman. His extraordinary sense of hearing had picked up on her muffled laughter.  
  
And they walked.  
  
And they walked.  
  
And they walked some more.  
  
They stopped to eat.  
  
And they walked some more.  
  
At the end of all the walking, Usagi was nearly to the point of crawling at the entrance of Moria. She was hungry, she was tired, her feet hurt, she was nearly to the point of dehydration, and she was so close to strangling Gimli. All the while they had been walking (and walking, and walking..), all he was talking about was the great hospitality of his dwarf cousin. And the food and shelter that he would provide them. Obnoxiously so, trying to compare to the hospitality of the elf lords. Food..  
  
Clueing in, she realized that the dwarves and elves must have had some sort of feud going between them.  
  
Then they reached a lake. The watery depths seemed black, and held a sense of deep, dark foreboding. Something evil was down there. Something evil, and something very big and powerful. Usagi shivered at the amount of evil input she was receiving. She had some sort of built in evil-alarm within her that warned her of a dark presence that would be nearby. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to battle against the mysterious creature.  
  
Little did she know.  
  
Usagi let here eyes wander and saw that Aragorn had managed to convince Sam that the mines were no place for a pony. They had to let Bill go, as the son of the Gardener Gamgee looked off into the distance, wtahcing their faithful steed go. Bye Bill.  
  
Her thoughts were turned away from Mr. Mysteriously Bad Creature, to the other beautiful engravings lining the dull, rock walls of Moria. Finally! Something that she could look at other than rock.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Usagi groaned. They had been out here for more than the time it had taken to get to the wretched place. Gandalf suggested for the Fellowship to sleep, but with her evil-alarm going like crazy, Usagi guessed she wasn't going to get much rest that night.  
  
She plopped down beside Strider and sighed heavily. The self-exiled king of Gondor turned his gaze to her, and Usagi shifted her sight down to her feet.  
  
Ugh, talk about shoe stains. There was the most grotesque thing sticking to the bottom of her hiking boots. She scraped the gucky substance off on a nearby rock.  
  
Neither noticed the jealous look Boromir sent down their way.  
  
  
  
Boromir grumbled anxiously as he convinced himself that the two self-exiled king and queen were just talking. Just talking. He was not jealous. He was not angry. They were just talking. The stick that he had been carving a point into snapped in his hand. He did not notice. But Legolas sure did.  
  
The elf prince's head snapped in Boromir's direction in alarm, but the tension in his features died down a bit. Boromir was still glaring at the couple's direction. The knife in his hand was starting to bend slightly under the pressure and tension he was putting on the small piece of metal.  
  
Legolas laughed. Boromir was actually jealous. The elf prince knew that the Ranger's heart belonged to the only daughter of Lord Elrond, Arwen. To try and break those two lovebirds away from as hard as trying to get molasses out of its box in the middle of a January blizzard. In other words, almost impossible. Usagi was not going to interfere in that kind of love. Actually, Boromir and Usagi would look rather nice together.  
  
'Plop!'  
  
Legolas' head snapped in the direction of the slight sound of a rock hitting the water's edge. Merry was throwing some stones in the dark waters of the shore of the lake they were situated beside. Usagi was giving Merry a very alarmed look as she grabbed his arm before Merry could throw another rock in.  
  
"Do not disturb the water. I can sense something is down there. Something evil. And very powerful. Don't. Disturb. The water," She told him in a soft tone. A deadly voice that meant that there was no tolerance for breaking the rules.  
  
Merry gulped under the intense gaze Usagi gave him and nodded his head quickly. He rejoined the small band of hobbits situated near the entrance of the door.  
  
A small beam of light caught everyone's attention as the doors were suddenly outlined in a soft light. A crown, seven stars, and a tree were engraved in the center of the stone entrance.  
  
  
  
Legolas cast Usagi a curious look. What did she mean by that? She could sense something evil down there?  
  
Legolas turned his attention toward Boromir once again. The Man of Gondor was glaring at him with daggers filled in his stare.  
  
Legolas smirked. Yep, defiantly jealous. He could deny it all he wanted, but in the end, Legolas snickered slightly at his thoughts. He's JEALOUS!  
  
Oh how long he wanted to taunt Boromir because of something. Legolas sighed though. It would be wrong to tease him on this subject. I might die in my sleep if Boromir really is attracted to the young maiden.  
  
Frodo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Legolas glanced toward the Ringbearer as he paced in front of the door opening to Moria. Gandalf was sitting on a rock, observing the pacing hobbit with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh why didn't I see it before! It's a riddle! Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" The normally quiet hobbit of the bunch asked the wrinkling old man.  
  
The old man pondered for a second before answering.  
  
"Mel-lon," He pronounced in a slight accent, tonguing on the space between the L's.  
  
The doors opened slowly, creaking as though nobody had opened them in quite a long time. Gimli jumped to his feet as he was the first to walk though the tall, arching doorway. Soon, Gandalf followed a little more cautiously and he lit his staff with a really cool crystal. It glowed brightly in the dark tunnel. The hobbits were the last to come in.  
  
In a rather pompous voice, he said to Legolas in a gruff manner, "Soon Master Elf, you will experience the hospitality of the dwarves. You will be eating fall off the bone, red-meat, and the best of ale and malt!" The dwarf said boastful voice, slapping the taller elf on the back in a friendly manner.  
  
Gimli froze, as if only realizing what he had done. Dwarfs slap each other on the back when they feel that they con confront each other with their fears and consider them a great friend. The ax-wielding dwarf hurried away from the group and ventured deeper into the mines.  
  
He continued in a slurring voice. "My cousin gets the most precious jewels from the earth here, and they call it a mine. A mine!" He said as if it were the most laughable thing in the world.  
  
Usagi screamed. Instantly, all eyes were on her. Blue orbs the size of saucers (the flying kind), she stepped away from the area from which she once stood. The decaying carcass had its skull bashed in as Usagi stepped on the half-decomposed skull.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn unsheathed their swords immediately, instantly alert.  
  
Boromir said in a rather horrified voice, "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" He declared, rushing toward the exit. Usagi wasn't too far behind. In her hand, she clutched her transformation broach, just in case.  
  
Frodo's frightened and horrified yell echoed through the entrance.  
  
"Frodo!" Strider called out in panic as he rushed to the Ringbearers rescue.  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped as she exited the cave. Shrieking, she dodged a bunch of tentacles headed her way. Frodo was being dragged to the water, rather quickly. Sam sliced his master free with the 'shing' of his sword.  
  
The tentacles retreated. And only a second later, twice as many flew out of the water and tried to make a grab at Frodo once again. The monster's head emerged from the water. It was big. And an evil dominance radiated from it.  
  
Oh damn! Usagi had seen this monster somewhere in Ami-chan's Mythology books. Oh yeah, it was a Kraken. Okay, history review later. This was a good a time as any to transform. She'd explain the whole concept of Sailor Moon to them later. Now was not the time. A tentacle flew toward her with only the seen blur of the motion. It was going to hit her fast. But she was faster.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power," She whispered, "Make-up."  
  
And in the brightest flash of light, the Members shielded their eyes from the intense glow that was emanating from the now transforming senshi. The tentacle about to whip disintegrated to dust, and as did the tentacles that were choking Frodo to death.  
  
Kraken fell onto the group in a cloud of burning flesh. Sushi anyone?  
  
The pieces rained down on the Fellowship, the smell of the burning skin already making Usagi wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
Sailor Moon ran for the cover of the "mines/tomb" to avoid the falling pieces of Kraken-flesh. She for one did not want to smell like a fish when this was over. The others followed her example and headed for the cover of the cave.  
  
Unfortunately, Kraken wasn't completely dead. An inhuman scream filled the airwaves as the full body of Kraken emerged from beneath the waters. It only had two feeler-tentacles left, but that seemed enough for revenge.  
  
With all the Fellowship members within the general safety of the mine, Krakens tentacles grabbed the sides of the entryway.  
  
Sweet baby Jesus, it was coming it after them.  
  
Sailor Moon immediately grabbed her scepter to start 'disintegrating time.'  
  
And the ancient doorway collapsed on the fabled sea-monster.  
  
The ancient rock walls avalanched onto Kraken. Oh thanks you Lord! The rock walls were actually some use!  
  
After a moment, and the finality that Kraken was finally destroyed, the Fellowship turned their attention to the ridiculously garbed Usagi. Usagi just hoped that her skirt wouldn't get any shorter.  
  
Gandalf turned a beady eye toward Usagi's outfit. AHH! Old guy checking her out at three-o-clock! Shaking his head, he made the crystal at the top of his staff glow even more, giving the men a full birds-eye view of her fighting gear.  
  
"This mine takes more than four days to cross successfully. There are more foul things than Orc that dwell within the heart of the earth. Four days to cross.." Gandalf tutted.  
  
Usagi blinked. She was only waiting for the question.  
  
"Care to explain?" Gandalf said. "We DO have plenty of time on out hands."  
  
Sailor Moon gave him a rather weak smile.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter. To be continued..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
SOOO!!! How'd you guys like this chapter? You better have liked it! Well, please, I would really appreciate reviews on this chapter. Really appreciate it. and now you know it. This is going to be a Boromir/Usagi part of the story. PLEASE NOTE I SAID "PART OF THE STORY!" I'm hoping to make this a VERY, VERY long fic. *nods head* Yup! I LOVE CROSSOVERS! If you have any suggestions for a crossover topic, feel free to say so.  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed. If you have any question, comments, or just overall nice compliments, stick 'em in the review box on your way out.  
  
Oh yeah! I also have a bunch of new stories out. Check them out too if you want. *sighs* I know, I know.. I have a habit of starting a bunch of stories, and then you have to wait a little while for an update. Hehe! What can I say? Well, I guess I CAN say that you get a lot more writing done than homework.. *looks and glares at her Science textbook and Math homework sitting on the table nearby* *sighs* Anyway, New Stories..  
  
Ytuaeb Gnipeelp: A Sleeping Beauty Fairy Tale twist. In the legendary land where Sleeping Beauty sleeps, she is still waiting for her knight-in- shining armor to come to her rescue. But when Heero Yui comes and places a dazzling smile on the sleeping princess' lips, she finds out he's NOT the Prince Charming she was looking for!  
  
The Yrch Princess: She is the last Orc Princess in all of Middle Earth. She watched the slaughter of her people. But when she finds the dead body of her father, enough is enough. She will avenge her tribe, and kill the one who murdered her father. Prince Legolas, prepare to die.  
  
  
  
That's all.. for NOW! MWAHAHAHA! *blinks* Eh.. he.. *cough, cough*  
  
  
  
Much mahal.  
  
Ciao! ~KB Jackie-chan  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
~ Reviewer's Corner ~  
  
Chibi Choas (Kaosu-chan: Hehe! *waves back* Well, sorry, it wasn't a really quick update(). Blame it on the homework! The HOMEWORK! *points to the evil innocent looking homework sitting on the table* *shrugs* Lol, well, anyway, *nods head eagerly* Mamoru-baka Haters of the World UNITE! MWAHAHA!  
  
Celestial DreamBLaze: *laughs nervously* I don't know it there will be bishies per se.. *gives an evil grin* Who said that her true love had to be a guy? LOL!! Just KIDDING!! JUST KIDDING! Lol!! Well, anyway, be sure to check up on the bishie-boys.. lolz! I completely agree with you too. It's great to see another pinay loving the great works of anime! I'll email you if I can.. I am very lazy.. hehe!  
  
Sailorruss: Hey chica. Thanks for the comment. Well, I'd hate to hold you up. Bub-sie!  
  
Neko Megami: *looks confused* I wouldn't really wait a COUPLE months.. maybe just a month at the most if a Writer's Block is killing me. I'm sorry if you've waited a while for updates. Everyone in the authoring world had a WB at some time or another. And it sucks. Lol. Well, I'm not really a Usa/Legs hater, but I do see a lot of people paired with the Golden Boy himself. I'm planning to make this a Boromir crossover anyway.  
  
DeeChan: MWAHAHA! You ROCK chica! Hehe, we Canadians rule the world! Hockey- lovers and all. *gives DeeChan a very scared look* You are asking for a GIMLI/USA or a GANDALF/USA ficcy? AHH!!! That is VERY scary. Lol, no use of giving the plot away. All comes soon enough. And a relationship with a dead body.. erm.. no comment()! LOL! Yes! We need DONUTS! "DOH!" (Homer Simpson)  
  
Zpan Sven: Yeah, I'm really thinking of doing Batman. Either sooner or later. Yugioh, Ranma, and Star Wars is probably an "in" too. Sadly, *sniff* I've lost touch with my GI Joe obsession! I am now into He-man.. once again(). Lol, the older series, I think, is still better than the newer animated one. Um.. Lol, I dunno if you know what I'm talking about. But I haven't heard of Valdamer series. I don't think Dragonlance is going to be in. Lol, I'm not much to be writing about stuff like that. Anyway, keep up the suggestions! You're my Number One person on this topic!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: YES! YUGIOH!! MWAHAHA! If I do, do it, then Bakura is probably the center of attention. Lol, I don't watch much Yu Yu Hak. I don't know enough about it. Fill me in and I might consider it!  
  
Crazygurl70: O.o! OoooooH! Hyper-chica at three-o-clock! Lol, hehe, yes I DID mention your name! You like? Lol. *falls over* Um.. hehe, Lil's, a little to blunt. "BOROMIR DEAD GUY ALL THE WAY?!" LOL! I really started laughing out loud! *jumps around happily* Dun worry, Boromir gets the girl.. for now.. MWAHAHA! Eh.. um.. *cough, cough*  
  
Usagi Malfoy: Really? Hmm.. I haven't really gotten to read a lot of LotR x- overs, but perhaps your right.  
  
Starfury3000: *gives a loud war cry and tackles Starfury* HEHE! THANK YOU!  
  
Solarmistress17: Well, whaddaya know! As long as I pair up Usagi with someone weird? Lol! Well, if Boromirs weird enough for you, your wish has come true! *disappears in a puff of smoke and retreats into a genie lamp*  
  
Kitty demon: Well, since it IS a fanfiction, I can decide whether Crystal Tokyo should live on or not. If Ryouga from Ranma (lol, sp!) did show up, he MIGHT be Mr. Right. Hehe! And Terry from BB is kawaii! Lol, I love Batman Beyond. Cool animation. And yes, Ryouga and Terry beat Mamoru by FAR!  
  
Furor Scribiendi: SAMA! SAN! Furor-san it is then! Well, I didn't really plean on most of the things happening, they just.. well, come to my mind when they do. Analytical mode for the brain is only good in school. When you read some ficcy's, just let loose. *winks* but a little guessing I guess ain't too bad from time to time. And please update Right of Blood soon! I love the story!  
  
Callisto Star: YES! It IS a Boromir pairing! I think I've said that enough times today, lol V_V(). *gives Callisto-sama a mock-glare* Hey! How rude! Just go and say when Boromir dies, Usagi can go to someone else? Lol, I'd hate to say it, but I don't know if that might go that way! Just wait and see! Inspiration strikes at the oddest moments for me, so anything might happen! I dunno about the paradox in Middle Earth tho. *shrugs* Again, with the odd moments. I dunno. Well, keep your eyes peeled! Good luck on your stories!  
  
Koto: Lol, thanks! Funny funny bo bonny banana fanny fo fonie. Fe fi, FUNNY! Lol, that was VERY lame. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
*glomps all the reveiws and their faces start turning blue* THANK YOU!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1: 1000 Reasons why the ...

---------------------------------------  
  
Operation: Mr. Right  
  
Chapter Four (Part One): 1000 Reasons Why the Fellowship Members should be Smacked.. HARD  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
November 2002  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A Sailor Moon Multi-Crossover. Currently Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
They were stuck. Of all things they could have been, they were STUCK! Usagi couldn't believe it. They had been walking (without a sound I might add, for the fear of waking some underworld demon that Gandalf was scared of) in this infernal place since.. well, she couldn't really remember. It had been at least a day or two since she had seen the sun. The only light she had had the opportunity of seeing so far was the crystal that Gandalf used to lead them, and the brilliant flashes of gold and silver that ended her transformation when she detransformed. Without a doubt, she was positive that she would probably be as pale as a ghost by the time they would get out of this wretched cave. And it was all Gandalf's fault.  
  
They were stuck in a creepy cave with probably hundreds of creepy crawlers on the stone floor. Stuck in a dark mine that held some of the most dangerous dark world creatures in its depths. They were stuck in a mine where even Gandalf was slightly afraid to go into. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was pretty clear that he was down right terrified by going into this so called "mine."  
  
But Gandalf was the one that got them stuck here in the first place. He had somehow got a mental map of sorts that marked their way out of this deep cavern.. twisted mind.  
  
When they should still have been groggily trudging though the damp cave, what had they be happing to be doing right now?  
  
Nothing in particular, that was for sure. They were standing in front of three pathways, two of them leading them to peril and death. Only one of them would manage to get them out of Moria. And Gandalf the Grey couldn't remember which was the one that would get them out of his dreaded place. He hadn't a single clue. Damn, of all the times to lose his memory.  
  
Usagi sighed and sat on top of a rather large hunk of rock. She had so far avoided telling the story of the whole Sailor Moon bit. So far anyway. By that amount of time, she had been absolutely positive that they would be berating her with all kinds of questions. But they STILL were not asking? Okay, well, maybe they hadn't been asking per se.. Strider had backed her into a wall and threatened to beat the truth out of her. She had been saved by the bell; or in this case, Boromir. Usagi once again sighed. She knew her luck was going to soon run out.  
  
  
  
About half a day's walk into Moria, a nervous Sailor Moon had exited her transformation. Being the only woman out of a whole group of men can really get to you after a while. Especially with the shortness of her fuku-skirt. The blasted thing's length seemed to get shorter and shorter every time her transformation became more powerful. Whoever designed her costume must have not known the definition of the word DECENCY!  
  
After walking a bit more, they had rested a bit, and the hobbits wasted no time into launching a full-scale assault of questions concerning her transformation. How could she do that? And why was she wearing that short of a skirt?!  
  
Gimli had muttered about woman's indecency the entire time they had been walking, so Usagi added that to Reasons to Detransform.  
  
Usagi shook her head in mute laughter. She had a bunch of lists and forums that she planned to publish on the internet when she got home running through her head. She had to keep herself occupied somehow! Silence is not a very delightful game. And makes you become more aware of your surroundings and though in some cases it might be necessary, acutely watching everything in a mine gives you the creeps. So shw had started some.. lists.. like: Reasons to Detransform as Quickly as Possible; the Ways to Kill an Immortal Elf.  
  
She had recently started a new topic that had items being added on at a rather alarming rate.  
  
'The 1000 Reasons that the Fellowship Members Should Be Smacked.. Hard.'  
  
She had developed a sort of scale on how hard you should smack them: slug them *hard*, slug them *harder*, and sucker punch them (with all your might) so that they wake of two weeks from when they had been knocked out.  
  
Reason 421: Lack of decency and maturity to the habits of woman. [Slug them *harder*]  
  
Reason 370: Indecent muttering about woman's clothing. [Slug them *hard*]  
  
Reason 192: The Fellowship's offensive remarks to woman's age. [Sucker punch them]  
  
Also, Usagi had found out a very mortifying fact a few nights ago. She suddenly found out the reason why that dratted cat Artemis could hardly tear his eyes away from the senshi when the entire group transformed. They would be naked for a couple moments before their original clothes would restore themselves. And Usagi had found out the hard way. Baka little hentai's.  
  
Every mouth had dropped to the floor, their tongues practically falling out of place when Usagi had finished reinstating to her "normal" form. And Legolas was drooling. Agh. So much for hiding his true thoughts and feelings, as royalty was prone to do; him being a prince and such. Nasty perverted elf. Usagi now had a very large dislike for the Elven born prince. But what surprised her the most was the reaction Gandalf had done. The old man managed to keep some of his composure, but it was slightly unnerving to see the Grey Wizard quite like that.. all.. umm.. drooling.. Usagi shuddered. That was just nasty. That old of a guy.. checking her out? Suddenly regaining his normal form, he had cleared his throat and led the Fellowship on.  
  
Usagi shook off the cold chills running up and down her spine.  
  
When Usagi finally got out of this dimension, she would make sure that the little guardian cat of Sailor Venus would get a thorough beating by all the senshi. Usagi's stomach was doing flip-flops at the thought of what Haruka might do to the Guardian. Usagi snorted though. Artemis deserved what he was going to get. That feline hentai had been getting free peep shows since the beginning!  
  
Sudden realization dawned onto her.  
  
Would she be able to get out of this dimension? And who is to say that her "one true love" would be here of all places? The self-exiled senshi had failed to ask how many alternate universes there might have been. If they was supposed to be one of every possible reality, the number might be very high in the heavens.  
  
  
  
Usagi cast a weary eye onto Boromir. He had the most shocked expression on his face when he had seen the more.. remote parts of the only female travelling with them as she detransformed.  
  
'Note to self,' she thought wryly, 'never, EVER again detransform in a room of full-sighted men. Whether they be aliens or elves, or some sort of different species, men are men.' Usagi snicker slightly as she added another remark. 'Thank God Mamoru-baka is far from that!"  
  
Back to the man on topic, Legolas seemed to be egging Boromir onto Usagi as well. She wasn't that blind to see that coming.  
  
With another long, and dramatically mournful sigh, Usagi turned her head away from the son of Gondor.  
  
Suddenly Usagi froze, her eyes snapping wide open as her senses stretched themselves to their full potential. The reaction had caused all of the people nearby to look at her in concern. Usagi pain them no notice whatsoever. It had felt as if an elastic had snapped inside of her, it's retreating ends whipping all the nerves within her and gave her a nasty jolt. The eerie feeling moved through her body and goose bumps jumped up all over her body. Her figure went rigid, letting all the Fellowship know that something was happening. Her built-in Evil Alarm was going nuts. There was something coming closer to the group.  
  
But she's not to say that her Evil Alarm hadn't been sending her tremors of warning through her entire body since the minute she had met the Fellowship. Her Evil Alarm had been trembling with unspeakable measure.. since she met Frodo. This band of men was either carrying something very dark and powerful, a definite force to be reckoned with, or.. someone in this group was a definite traitor and a close associate to the dark side.. or even both! Agh, she hated when this happened. Looks can definitely be deceiving.. but..  
  
Usagi cast a more alert and serious gaze to each of the Fellowship members. Pluto's training manual was suddenly being pulled out again. And one of the very important things Pluto had taught her princess was that you should always know what direction you are going in. What the hell did that mean? Usagi had no friggin clue. But what she thought it meant? If you are following a group of people, you should know who the heck you are following; what you are doing following them in the first place; where they were headed; when you were going; why you are continuing to follow them; and HOW they were going to get there.  
  
And Usagi had *NO* clue *WHY* she was following the Fellowship. Gandalf was the only one explaining anything to her. Somehow, she had already gained his respect and trust. Why and how? Usagi shrugged. No clue.  
  
Anyway, they were headed to a place called Lothlorien to meet with an all powerful elf queen called Galadriel. This group of nine men had been set out from another Elf-dominated city called Rivendel. Usagi thought hard. Oh yes.. they were going to destroy a ring.  
  
The exiled princess knew that this.. "ring" had something to do with their enemy, Sauron. No person would travel to a volcano called Mount Doom just to destroy a gold band. But honestly! Mount DOOM! The name itself was corny enough, but the stories she had heard from Gandalf about the place made Usagi want to stay far, far away from the relative area. And with all the stories of this Mordor place being a really evil infested area, Usagi felt that she had to do her "thing." And being Sailor Moon, the defender of love and justice, and also the destroyer of evil beings, she had loaned her services only to find herself being dragged up a mountain. Her group had also included the elf that had shot her in the shoulder with an arrow. That was just lovely. The wound had healed itself by now, but still. It was rather weird to be travelling with a group of people she hardly knew. Yet.. they had already earned her trust and respect. Except Legolas. She still needed more time with him. And of course, Gimli. Blasted dwarf and his damn muttering. Neither of them had learned to keep their mouths shut. The halflings were also considered part, but Usagi let it slide. They were so kawaii!  
  
Back to the problem at hand, her Evil Alarm was still going wacko on her. Her senses seemed to sharpen ten fold as her cerulean blue eyes caught something moving toward them, maybe a mile or two away. Of course, *that* wasn't that close was it? But being she didn't know what the creature was, she stood and backed away from the edge which she had been peering down into, tripping over loose stones on the way. The small bits of gravel were just threatening to fall over the edge of the cliff and create the most infernal noise and racket.  
  
Calming herself, she approached the edge once more and looked down into the uncertain depths of the mine. From her view, she could see the many floors which had been once used for mining. Moria was famous for a very rare metal in called mithril which had been once mined in its depths. The floors had been abandoned in seemingly haste as picks and shovels still littered the stone floor.  
  
Wait.. something was moving. There! Two luminescent globes glowed yellow in the darkness and Usagi almost gave a shout in surprise.  
  
She backed away in haste, only to bump against the leather armor of Aragorn. His clear blue eyes twinkled with unexplainable amusement, yet they seemed to be giving her the most questioning stare. She let her sight wander away from his clear baby blues and her eyes widened in slight surprise as she found that most of the Fellowship had leaned over the edge, trying to find out what had gotten Usagi so startled.  
  
Then an indignant shriek of surprise was heard as Frodo scurried away from the edge in haste. He had obviously sighted what Usagi had seen. The three remaining hobbits hurried to the area he had once occupied to see what had Usagi and Frodo frightened. All they saw though was the still darkness of the mine. Aragorn was easily on his guard though, his hand travelling swiftly to the hilt of his sword, just in case.  
  
But Frodo gave a hiss of anger as he murmured to Gandalf, unaware of how loud his voice actually was. Everyone was listening to the pair.  
  
"There's something down there!" The Ringbearer 'whispered' to the old Wizard.  
  
Gandalf had long ago settled down in front of the three archways, trying to remember which was the one that would lead them out. He sat, or rather squatted uncomfortably on a rather pointy rock. But his response to Frodo's exclamation astounded all in the Fellowship.  
  
"I know."  
  
Those two simple words immediately had all nine heads swiveled in his direction. Gandalf cast a stare to all of the group, his eyes void of the usual mirth.  
  
"That creature.. is Gollum."  
  
This immediately posed a reaction for Aragorn as his posture stiffened immediately. Still, he said nothing as all other's not knowing the Gollum character listened intently for what the wizard was about to say.  
  
But Frodo reacted immediately, hate drawing on his features.  
  
"Gollum?!" He spat out, as if it were a curse.  
  
'Gollum?!' Usagi wondered. 'What the heck is a Gollum?'  
  
The greying wizard nodded on cue. "Yes, I believe that he has been following us from the time we set out from out camp at the foot of Caradhras." Gandalf began entailing the facts that he had gathered so far, but Usagi's thoughts wandered.  
  
"Umm.." Usagi interrupted. "Is that a good or bad thing?"  
  
Gandalf cast her a sharp glare. Nodding shortly, he said, "A bad thing. A very grave thing indeed. Gollum works under the dark lord, Sauron." This immediately caught Usagi's attention. Sauron was evil. Really evil apparently; and with enough power to take control of all of Middle Earth. Usagi sighed. She had had more than her fair share of defeating bad guys who wanted to take over the world.  
  
Gandalf continued, "Him trailing us means that he is after the One Ring."  
  
One Ring. One Ring? What an indeedly twisted universe Usagi had found herself in. Honestly, the evil dudes going after rings? She would most likely thought they would go after an orb of power or something, but what the heck?  
  
Anyway, so this Gollum guy had been following them since Caradhras. That could probably explain why she had been feeling the negative vibes from everything in the vicinity since. It was probably Gollum setting off her Evil Alarm. Usagi unconsciously let out a breath of relief. And here she was, about to accuse someone of treason, when it was probably Gollum. And now that that creature was closer to her than it had ever been, her inner alarm had been slowly getting crazier.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
In a more relief, Usagi tuned in again to the conversation going on between Gandalf and Frodo.  
  
All of the members were eavesdropping on the pair now.  
  
Frodo's voice went dead serious, his voice cold as ice. It seemed as if someone had taken over, because this was not the Frodo Usagi had been slowly able to understand.  
  
"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill Gollum when he had the chance," he muttered, kicking a lone rock as gripping a chain on his neck tightly. Usagi's eyes widened once again. Frodo always seemed to be in the habit of tightly holding onto that item on his necklace. Was it a locket? The hobbit always seemed to have it hidden away in his pocket, or under the thickness of his clothes. What WAS he hiding? A ring perhaps?  
  
But then his sentence struck a cord inside Usagi. Now, she had no clue who this Bob or BeeBee character was, but Frodo wishing that he or she had killed Gollum? Something was definitely wrong with this hobbit. On certain occasions, Frodo usually had an evil streak and pranced around in mischief with the other halflings, but Frodo wishing death upon another.. was well, rather and more so wrong than not. Gollum had upset Frodo in the worst of ways was Usagi's guess.  
  
Gandalf gave his charge a sharp stare. Frodo couldn't find enough strength in him to continue a fight so he turned away from the old man's penetrating gaze.  
  
"Pity!" Gandalf said, "Pity is what stained Bilbo's hands. If it weren't for his pity, either Middle Earth will fall because of it, or it will rise with greatness. Pity is what weakens most hearts."  
  
Usagi startled everyone as she finally said something, being the first to talk in a rather long time. Turning to Frodo she told him the admirable truth. Her voice was soft, yet it carried a distinct painful chord to it. "Some people who died, deserved life. Yet others that lived deserved death. Would you be able to give it to them Frodo? Do not be so quick to judge and punish. It might very well be the end of you," She whispered, and then gave a sound that sounded much like a scoff. "I know I've tried more than I really should have to give everyone I know life. Even those who still deserved to have died. I gave them all the chances that I could afford, and even pushing beyond the limits and expectations and risking my life for the most evil and darkest of villains. There are many people who should be dead right now Frodo, but thanks to me.." she stopped and quietly said, "they are not. But there are many innocents that have died in my stead, many of them that should have lived to the ripe old age where they should have died a natural death. Should have."  
  
Frodo gave her a surprised stare. Suddenly, his eyes cleared up and were revealed to be the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He nodded, understanding what she had meant.  
  
Usagi stopped. Glancing up, she saw that all eyes were focused on her. She leaned onto the walls dividing each entrance and gave the most surprising comment.  
  
"I guess I think it's as good as any time to explain my rather.. revealing light show that I did a couple days beforehand. What I explained shortly as me turning into a person named Sailor Moon," If any member of the Fellowship had only been giving a half ear's attention to what she was saying, it dismissed any doubt as all attention and complete consideration was focused solely on her.  
  
"I am the reincarnated princess of the former moon kingdom. I am from a.. another plane of existence I guess. One thing is for sure, nothing in my world was ANYTHING like this!" Usagi chuckled. "No wizards," she glanced at Gandalf, who gave her a blank expression. "No elves or dwarves," Legolas raised an eyebrow. Gimli raised two, his thick uni-brow almost reaching the start of his hairline. "No hobbits," she also confirmed, glancing toward the shocked expressions the halflings gave her. "The Earth is dominated by man." Giving a sole glance toward the exiled King and Son of Gondor, she returned to her story.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning.." From there, she unraveled her tale.  
  
"1000 years ago, my earth years anyway, there was a great kingdom on the moon, other wise known as the Moon Kingdom. There, a great and powerful Queen named Serenity ruled over all in the Universe. This peaceful era was known as the Silver Millenium, as all the planets in the Solar System lived peacefully together .." And so Usagi continued her story, explaining the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and how she had been reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino.  
  
She described her battles with all her enemies, Queen Beryl making her loose her life. From that battle, she learned the grave responsibility she had been given. Then the Alien twins, Ann and Alan came with the Doom Tree. Another Alien named Fiore, The Heart Snatchers, Mistress 9, The Pharaoh, Metallia, and then Galaxia, and all the other enemies they had fought in between, all resulting in deaths. But after all that had happened, she still did not want the power of Sailor Moon. Because with that came an entire destiny being placed before her with out her consent. It just.. happened. All she wanted was to be normal. Live a life without any magical powers. And with the knowledge that every single possible reality must have happened, she gave her blessings to her counter-part who had received the miraculous gift.  
  
It was then that the Fellowship Members learned of a certain man named Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"HE DID *WHAT?!*" Legolas shouted as he leapt to his feat, still as graceful as an elf can be when they are fuming with insatiable anger. Not that any of the other members disapproved of his un-elf like behavior. They too, were acting in similar fashion.  
  
"WHY! When I get that little bastard I'm going to behead him!" Gimli roared, forgetting the fact that they were in Moria and his voice echoed into the still darkness.  
  
Usagi held Gimli and Legolas in high approval now. How little things can make such a big difference too.  
  
And Usagi continued her story of how he had dumped her in exchange for a nursing student going to the university he was currently going to. Boromir's face was red and he was thriving a sharp dagger in his hand effortlessly, and in the trying fact to relieve himself of his stress and anger. The hobbits had cried out in outrage many times during her story. Gandalf himself had the most incredulous look on his face and he was gripping his wooden staff rather tightly. But while Boromir was favoring his dagger, Aragorn's hands were itching above the hilt of his sword.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. Yep, Mamoru was the cheating bastard that had drove her to the point where Usagi thought hard were her life was going. Did she really want to live the life that had been laid out for her, being the Queen and ruler of Crystal Tokyo? In all honesty, she had to give Mamoru some thanks and credit to where she was today.  
  
Yes, surprisingly enough, Usagi was thanking Mamoru.  
  
It had been him that had made her reconsider and go against her mother's wishes for the utopia of the future. For that, she thanked him. She never really wanted that anyway. BUT, it had been HIS fault in the first place that she had even reconsidered. Mamoru had cheated on her, and once was enough. Bye, bye love. For that, she absolutely despised the reincarnated version of Prince Endymion.  
  
And then.. she ended up here. Good ol' Middle Earth. Home of the famous Prince of Mirkwood and the exclusive edition of the Rock Walls of Moria. How.. lovely.. *cough, cough*  
  
The halflings eyes were focused solely on her as she finished. They stared at her in admiration and most likely fear. But Pippin was staring at her with a whole different resolve. He stared at her in astonishment, almost as if she was the largest meal they were ever see the day of; which was putting it lightly indeed. They were impressed.  
  
And so, with the facts that she had trusted them enough to tell her life story to *them,* he found it enough to explain to her their mission.  
  
They were off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of OZ! Or.. not..  
  
Well, they *were* off to see a wizard named Saruman, who was some sort of traitor to the forces of light. And then they were supposed to accompany Frodo and defend him against anything that might threaten the prevail of the Fellowship. They were off to destroy the most evilest ring of all time. They were the Fellowship of the Ring. A group of nine set out to face all disasters that might come their way. And this.. ring, contained the very essence of evil. Be afraid.. be very afraid!  
  
Usagi finally realized what had been setting off her Evil Alarm. It had been the One Ring! Usagi stared at Gandalf a couple moments after he had finished his explanation, trying to absorb all the information at once. Nodded her head in acceptance, she eyed the ring with disgust. Even with its nifty power to turn people invisible, evil was practically dripping from the gold item in buckets.  
  
Then a startling revelation startled all of them.  
  
Gandalf smirked and said in great relief, "We go this way."  
  
He pointed a callused finger to the middle entrance.  
  
All the members leapt to their feet, their legs slightly numb for sitting down for so long.  
  
Pippin raised an interesting question.  
  
"How do you know we go this way?" He asked, peering his head into the dark entrance.  
  
"My dear Took," Gandalf replied, putting on his hat and righting his posture. "Because it doesn't smell so foul down here!"  
  
Usagi froze. They were going deeper into the mineshaft with only the intuition of an old Wizard's nose? Great. *Just* DANDY.  
  
Gandalf smiled in his mysterious way.  
  
"When in doubt," he murmured, "follow your nose."  
  
And with that, they ventured deeper into the cavern.  
  
  
  
There was another reason to add to her new list.  
  
Reason 73: Gandalf is insane. He follows the intuition of his *NOSE* when facing the probability of wandering in an endless mine. [Smack him on the head and give him the mother of all sucker punches]  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
They had reached the entrance to Dwarendale a while ago, and they had returned to their silent hike. Only an hour or so ago, they had been talking amongst each other. Usagi gave the area another quick over. Hundreds of long marble pillars stood supporting the makeshift roof.  
  
Her gaze caught Boromir's wandering eye and gave him a flirtatious wink. The man of Gondor's eyes widened drastically; and then he did the most unthinkable of a man of his stature. He blushed! Usagi's eyes widened a bit. So the stone-man of the shadows has feelings after all.  
  
Haha! Strike for the Blonde Bunny! That man held definite appeal to her. Under all that armor, that man had one of the most gorgeous bodies she had ever seen. How she had known this rather interesting fact? Well, let's just say that when they had rested at the foot of the mountain, ol' Boromir had taken a bath in a nearby spring. One where Usagi had placed her sleeping bag next to as well. Usagi grinned at the memory and licked her lips in admiration.  
  
Looks can definitely be deceiving.. but.. the looks of this certain guy can most definitely catch an appraisal. Hmm.. Boromir actually looked good! Well, under that usual monotonous stare and scowl, he had a definite charming smile. And the deepest grey-blue eyes she had ever seen. Absolutely beautiful. Usagi almost giggled out loud. Her half laughter caught the attention of an Elven prince.  
  
Legolas' usual careful observations had caught the silent exchange going between the two. What kind of emotion was that in his eye? *gasp* Could it be?  
  
Who was jealous now?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Usagi now remembered *WHY* she had been afraid to settle down and sleep in the dark mine of Moria. It was not because they were at the possibility of being attacked at any given moment. Okay, well maybe that concerned her a bit. It was not the fact that there were hundreds upon hundreds of creepy crawlers on the dirty cave floor. Well, that too might have caught her attention.  
  
But still, that wasn't the point. You see, every single member of the Fellowship except Legolas had the most peculiar sleeping habit. They snored. Loud. Very, very loud. And I'm talking about them individually. But when you group them *ALL* together, you get the mother of all freaking snores. If Usagi wasn't so annoyed and up to her neck in frustration, she would have laughed. Because each of the guys had a distinct pitch to their snore. Gandalf had a low snore, and Pippin had a very high pitched snore when he inhaled his air. All the other snore pitches fit somewhere in between. If you listened carefully, there were times that their snores would make the tune of "Batman."  
  
Short snore, long snore. Short snore. Long snore, long snore, short snore.  
  
AARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Legolas was currently on watch. And he was watching Usagi's dissatisfaction with great interest. Finally, she let out a deep growl in her throat and moved her make shift sleeping bag farther away from the group. Legolas was slightly alarmed. She had gone a little far.  
  
Silently getting up, he walked over and took a seat beside the agonized ex- princess. This action was a rather courageous effort on his side as he was the one that had shot her. From what he could tell, her wound was no longer affecting her.  
  
Usagi glanced up at Legolas. This certainly was an interesting development. He quirked an eyebrow at her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He murmured softly, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. The Fellowship's snoring had been grating against his sensitive ears powerfully.  
  
Usagi groaned and immediately nodded her head. "I can't even catch a wink of sleep. Those dunce's snoring is probably going to keep me up all night."  
  
Legolas cast her a sympathetic stare. A sudden idea brewed in his mind, but it involved several risks. One being that Usagi would throw it in his face, and two, Boromir would skin him alive if he found out. Swallowing, he asked, "Bunny, hey.."  
  
Usagi glanced toward him again, eyes questioning. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"Come with me for a moment, could you?" Legolas asked. Usagi nodded without hesitation. She trusted him enough now.  
  
Legolas stood and walked over to his area of sleeping. "Try and fall asleep here. I can sing if you want. It might drown out their snores." He whispered.  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with appreciation immediately as she grabbed her pack and sleeping bag and headed toward Legolas' camp. She sighed in bliss as he started to hum softly in elvish. She didn't know what he was saying, but the words sounded beautiful.  
  
"Thank you so much, Legolas. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said as her slowly succumbed to her much needed rest.  
  
Her eyes slowly went down drowsily as she whispered, "'night Legs."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened a fraction. Great, now he had the most ridiculous nickname. Legs? Honestly! Of all the nicknames she could have chosen.. Legs? Why *Legs?* He sighed as he settled down to watch for anything that might alarm the camp. Still, that nickname was cute.  
  
He sighed as he watched Usagi fall into deep slumber. Yep, Boromir was going to kill him if he found out.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
^^ Usagi's Dream Which Somehow Brings Her Across the Dimensions ^^  
  
  
  
Oh.. great. She was in *another* black void. Agh! Black of all colors! It was always BLACK! Okay, what was she going here again? She had already gone into the void a coupe of nights ago. Hey! Maybe it was--  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light and Usagi was once again in her senshi fuku. And standing in front of her was..  
  
--Rei.  
  
"REI!" Usagi cried out in giddiness, running over to the senshi of Mars and wrapping her in a bear hug.  
  
Rei's violet orbs were wide with surprise and shock for a moment, but quickly returned the strong hug. Tears streamed down her face. Rei leaned back a bit and examined her best friend.  
  
Usagi didn't look any different, despite the fact that three months had gone by without a trace of her returning. Her family had gone into hysterics and Mamoru had only recently found out what had happened to his *FORMER* fiancé.  
  
"Jeez Rei! What's wrong with you?" Usagi asked with a carefree demeanor.  
  
Rei just gaped at her comrade-in-arms.  
  
"Usagi! You've been missing for *MONTHS!* Your family thinks that you're *dead.* Where *are* you?!!" Rei asked mercilessly, barely keeping her temper in check. How *could* she say what was wrong with her, when Usagi had been the one missing for over three months!  
  
Usagi sorely resembled a fish as her mouth remained open with a shocked expression. "What do you mean for months?! I've only been gone for two weeks at the most!" She bellowed back. Usagi did not expect her reunion with her best friend to be like *this.*  
  
Rei continued. "How could you! We trusted you and then you were gone the next second! Mamoru was devastated!" Rei continued to tell her all the problems she had hidden deep inside her, and when she finished, she was feeling guilty on taking it all out on her.  
  
Usagi felt anger brewing up inside her. How *dare* she accuse her of something like that! And as for Mamoru being devastated? Ha! Like *that* would ever happen.  
  
"Rei, look I'm sorry that I left without telling you guys. If my.. mission doesn't go out like I planned, I'll come back soon okay? I don't know how soon that will be in your earth time but I will try Rei. Trust me, please," Usagi said, glaring hard into Rei's violet orbs.  
  
But the priestess of Mars refused to back down. Protesting immediately, she was silenced as Usagi gave her a stern glare.  
  
"Fine! If you won't just shut up and leave me alone as a request from a friend, I am ordering you as your *princess* to shut it and leave me be! If you are going to be like that, I don't know why you bother to contact me anyway.." Usagi snapped at her.  
  
Rei forced back the urge to gape openly at her princess. She.. she used her authority on her. Woah.. that was new.  
  
Usagi felt guilty about ordering her best friend, but she felt it was necessary if she planned to get somewhere.  
  
"Sorry Usa-chan," Rei whispered and enveloped the blonde in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried and frustrated. All this pent up stress has got to go somewhere," Rei explained. To her surprise, Usagi laughed out loud.  
  
"Usa?" Rei asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi just giggled some more before stopping, "Oh god, Rei. If you really need to bad mouth someone, make sure it's Mamoru."  
  
And with that sentence, Rei was truly shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Usagi?" She whispered in a deadpanned voice. Usagi practically worshiped the ground Mamoru walked on. And now she was telling her to verbally abuse (putting it lightly) Mamoru?!  
  
Usagi laughed out again. Their previous serious argument seemed like it never happened. "He didn't tell you?"  
  
Rei looked at her incredulously.  
  
"That bastard cheated on me!" Usagi laughed at the shocked expression on Rei's face.  
  
"He-he-he.. WHAT?!!!!! Wait till I get my friggin paws on him. He's going to wish that he never met me," Rei said in total seriousness. Her eyes lit up once more. "Wait till HARUKA hears about this!!"  
  
Usagi laughed, but froze as she felt the familiar tug that signaled she was coming back soon.  
  
"I love you guys. Tell my parents I'll be back. I think I'm waking up now.." Usagi whispered and in a flash she was gone.  
  
Rei stood alone in the empty void, her eyes widened in shock. Sobbing, she fell to her knees.  
  
"Come back soon Usagi," she whispered, and then.. she was gone.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
"OW!! Bunny! Wake up!"  
  
'POW!'  
  
"Yeowch!!!  
  
Usagi groggily opened her eyes. Her sight was still fuzzy and Usagi sighted a dim light hovering above her. Her eyesight cleared, and they intensity of the light above her increased. She closed her eyes again, trying to block out the rays of light. Slowly, she once again opened her eyes, and Gandalf appeared above her, worry etched out on his ancient features.  
  
"Gandalf?" She murmured, groping the sides of her sleeping bag to try and sit up with some support. She felt a strong arms go around her to try and hold her up. Surprisingly enough, she felt very weak and tired, despite the fact that she had already fallen asleep.  
  
Gandalf's wisdom filled eyes peered into hers for clues. She had woken the whole lot of them when she started thrashing around in her sleep. Incidentally, she had elbowed Aragorn in the face and Legolas was nursing a bruised nose. Then, as quickly as it happened, she stopped moving and her breathing returned to normal.  
  
Usagi looked at him in confusion, her cerulean blue orbs blinking.  
  
"My dear child, are you alright?" Gandalf asked in concern. Pippin popped his head above Gandalf's kneeling stature. His plump cheeks made Usagi smile at his innocence.  
  
"Fine," she groaned out in a raspy voice, "Just dandy."  
  
Usagi leaned back, only to find Boromir supporting her figure with his torso. Smiling at him, she glanced around and saw the state of condition Strider and Legolas were in.  
  
"Strider? Legs? What happened to you two?" Usagi asked, an odd look of astonishment on her face. Not many people she knew could land a few blows on either one of them.  
  
The pair only groaned and asked Boromir to explain what happened. The man of Gondor laughed.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
'She was obviously lost in her thoughts,' Boromir observed as he maintained a constant vigil on her. She had refused to tell them what she had been dreaming about and resulting in a roughed up Strider and Legolas.  
  
The ranger was rather surprised on the strength the girl possessed, but reminded himself that he was thinking about the warrior of the moon here. She was also an reincarnated princess that may have possessed more magical power than Gandalf. Of course she had the power to land a few blows on his face. But what he didn't understand was why she was thrashing around in the first place. And why had she been sleeping near Legolas' camp. When he had fallen asleep, she was on the opposite end of him. Hmm.. the exiled king cast a quick glance toward the two people on topic. They appeared to be doing nothing more than walking beside each other. Usagi was entertaining Boromir with stories of her fights, the hobbits and Gandalf paying attention to her tale as well.  
  
And the Gimli let out a shout of surprise and his clunking armor echoed. He was headed to a small doorway on the right and disappeared from view. Gandalf called out his name in alarm.  
  
"GIMLI! Wait!"  
  
But his shout fell on the dwarf's now-deaf ears. Usagi hurried to see what had Gimli all riled up. Passing a dozen or so skeletons just before she entered the door, she fingered the bow she had handy ever since she had entered this place. She had not used it once, but something inside her told her that something was going to happen soon. Woman's intuition.  
  
She entered a small room, and to her shock, she found Gimli weeping softly at the foot of what appeared to be a cement grave. She approached the whimpering dwarf slowly, navigating (to her disgust) around the skeletons that littered the room. Their armor was still worn proudly on the carcasses of the dwarves, told differently by the goblin and orc skeletons only by the armor.  
  
Her eyes moved back to the grave, and the other members of the Fellowship slowly filed into the room. They gave silent compassion to their dwarf comrade. Usagi gazed at the encryption on the cover of the tomb, not understanding the language it spoke.  
  
Gandalf answered her silent question though as he read outloud, "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead. It is as I feared,"  
  
Gimli's cries of pain increased in volume. But a dusty book caught the wizard's eye. He thrust his hat and walking stick into Pippin's hands as he bent over and picked it up. It still lay in the embrace of another skeleton. He carefully lifted the bone and wiped some dust off the hard cover. Slashes lay marked on the pages, probably by a sword or knife, and blood stained the book. Turning to the last entry, Gandalf read aloud:  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes; drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.. we cannot get out.."  
  
Gandalf paused and the tension in the room increased 100 fold. Gimli's cried lessened as he stood again silently and listened to the old man's words.  
  
And there, on the last page was the final message the person wrote. The writing was scribbled, as though finished in haste and a line of ink was slashed further down the page.  
  
Gandalf looked up slowly and finished the entry.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
Silence rained in the tension thick room. Not even an axe could cut through the tension filled area.  
  
'CRASH!!!!!'  
  
All heads snapped toward the well where Pippin stood by, his figure frozen as the skeleton he had pushed with only the slightest of pressure rattled all the way down. The chain attached to dead carcass slipped and the sound of the chain whipping in all sides of the well struck a nerve in everyone. The line suddenly went taunt and the pail that had been attached to the end banged down on all sides of the well as it too was pulled in. The sound of the items falling through the floors of Moria echoed everywhere in the cavern.  
  
There were several minutes of intense silence, Gandalf's eyes glaring death at Pippin the entire time. After a while, Gandalf sensed that it seemed fine and he let out a short breath of relief. Everyone in the room followed in suit. Gandalf stomped toward Peregrine as snatched his hat and staff away from the hobbit's hand. Pippin gripped the air and then suddenly realized the items were gone and he lowered his hands slowly. Gandalf was still glaring at him.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf harshly rasped at him, his snappy tone making everyone in the room flinch. "Why don't you just toss yourself in there and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf suggested cruelly and Pippin looked as if he was about to soil himself.  
  
Gandalf tuned on his heel and walked away. Pippin breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Boom.'  
  
The old wizard went rigid. His tan skin seemed to get paler at the sound of the boom.  
  
'BOOM! BOOM!'  
  
The booming increased its volume and intensity and a high pitch laugh and shriek was heard.  
  
Usagi's eyes slowly traveled to the entrance of the room.  
  
'BOOM BOOM BOOM!'  
  
'Drums, drums in the deep,' she thought gravely, remembering the line from the journal Gandalf had read from.  
  
They were coming..  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
End of Chapter. To be continued..  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 14 pages!! I'm proud!!! Lol, it's just that I usually don't write this long of a chapter. But the length of this story's chapters seem to increase every time. Well, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this. Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. And besides, this chapter was getting too long anyway. Stay tuned for PART 2 OF CHAPTER 4!  
  
Oh yes, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing and telling me that Gandalf was spelled like GandALF and not GandELF. Seriously, I had no clue! Thank you very much!!  
  
Oh yes, please go and check out my other stories. I'm planning to update them soon, so stay tuned for those ones as well!  
  
Much mahal.  
  
Ciao! ~KB Jackie-chan  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
~ Reviewer's Corner ~  
  
ChibiChaos: MWAHAHA! *glomps onto Chaos* Hehe! THANK you for getting rid of that dratted math homework. Lol, well, I did finish it anyway because we had a test coming up. And I was so shocked at the mark I got on my report card for math. I got a friggin 91%!!! Hehe!! Lol, well, thanks for all the chocolate! Five pounds of world class chocolate is sort of hard to finish. *burps* But it was good!! Thankies chica! Here you go! *hands Chaos-chan 10 pounds of chocolate* *grins* Enjoy!  
  
Aleh: Thank you SOOOOO much for telling me the correct spelling. I edited all the chapters. Thanks again!  
  
Chibi Arwen: Well, Thank you! I've never gotten that comment before. The most insane LotR/SM part crossover that you've enjoyed, eh? Why thank you! I pride myself in being rather original. *snickers* You should check out my other fics. Insane ideas for a crossover are my strong points in writing.  
  
Bunny-Butler: Hey, thanks chica! Glad you enjoy it! *winks* Hope you like this installment.  
  
Myst Lady ML-chan: Hey chica! I'm probably going to cross it with some of those so stay tuned. And for your question if I'd like to see an x-over with X-Men and Batman, are you kidding? I'D LOVE TO! I haven't seen too many of those around. When you get it out, could you tell me? Or what section are you posting it in? X-Men or Batman or what? Tell me okay? This is definitely piquing my interest up!  
  
Crazygurl70: Yo chica! Hey, sorry I haven't been on MSN much. I'll try and go on soon. Thanks for the review. And if Boromir dies or not.. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! S-E-C-R-E-T!! Well, actually, I have no clue what is going to happen. *snorts* Naturally, I'm lying. Lol, just wait and see!  
  
Zpan Sven: Oh yeah baby! Mortal Combat and Street Fighter man!!! I love 'em!! Ryu, Sakura, Cammi, and Guile are my fav's from SF. Lol, it would definitely be interesting to see a Vega/Usa.. Lol!! Well, I'm still thinking about the MK. I don't know how I would get them to cross over. *laughs* Lol!! Usa/Dracula indeed! Lol, hmm.. vampires.. that's getting me thinking. AHH!! Legend of Zelda! Why didn't I think of that! Well, if you haven't played the game, you should! There is a sequel to the Ocarina of Time called Majora's Mask. I finished both of them and they are wicked! They are for N64, so rent them or something! You'll love it. Keep more ideas coming!! I have all these new crossover ideas brewing in my head!! *glomps onto Zpan* Thanks so much for all the ideas. You are definitely getting some sort of dedication when I start another crossover! THANK YOU!!  
  
Jewel: Lol, thanks. Cute? Well, I wouldn't say that's the word for this story. Insane, yes. Cute.. well, Pippin is that's for sure! Lol, well thanks for the review!  
  
Solarmistress17: Yup! *nods head* I'm a genie!! And I've granted your wish!! Thanks for the review! Ciao!  
  
Neko Megami: *blanches* Well, I wouldn't exactly say I 'hurried' with the chapter. Lol, well, anyway I'm not going to abandon this fic, that's for sure.  
  
Starfury3000: It's here! Dun worry! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sapphireskies: Wow, thanks! Lol, well, I wanted to do a couple that nobody every tries or manages to do. Boromir and Usa seemed perfect! And woah.. did I really get you hooked? THANK YOU for your review!! It really was inspiring.  
  
Catina: *winks* Thanks!  
  
[anonymous reviewer]: Hi! I'm glad you loved it, but I'd love it if you left your name(). Lol, well anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Allua: Woah.. *blinks in surprise and shock* WOW!! Thank you! Thanks for the review!  
  
Furor Scribiendi: OMG!! You poor thing! No internet?? That sucks, that's for sure. And.. did you say Hershey's?!! *grins evilly* Hyperness is a GOOD THING!! Don't forget it! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
REMEMBER! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!  
  
Lol, well, thanks for all the reviews. I love them! Stay tuned for the next installment!  
  
Ciao! And much mahal!  
  
~KB Jackie-chan 


End file.
